


Since The Fall

by wraithsonwings



Series: Since The Fall [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hannibal comes in his pants, Hannibal is a Tease, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, POV Will Graham, Post-Season/Series 03, Scar porn, Will Loves Hannibal, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a couple months after the fall, and Will must redirect his energy beyond merely surviving.  There are feelings to sort out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Weconqueratdawn, for the brainstorming, the headcanons and all of your help.

 

Will woke suddenly, unsure why. Not quite afraid, but definitely aroused. Again. He blinked in the darkness. He had been dreaming. Again. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed. He could feel the soft sway of the boat. Unable to see in the blackness of the cabin, he was still certain that he was alone. Sweeping his right hand out along the sheets, he felt warmth, and emptiness. Hannibal must’ve just left. Sighing, Will closed his eyes and listened. His watch ticked in his ear as the water lapped against the hull. Curling on his left side, he wondered what time it was. He wondered if Hannibal would return. He wondered what he should do if Hannibal crawled back in beside him. With his back turned, he waited.

 

Will was just shy of a doze when the bed shifted under a foreign weight. He could feel Hannibal’s slow, deliberate movements as he carefully pulled the blankets up. Will listened to his breaths in the dark, syncing his own to match. He felt as if they were connected, like they couldn’t possibly live apart. Hannibal was only inches away, but Will knew he had to get closer. He rolled over and found Hannibal right there. He draped his arm across the other man, resting his cheek on his chest, and listened to Hannibal’s heart beat.

 

“Will?”

 

Will softly shushed him, transfixed as the pulse quickened under his ear.

 

“Are you afraid of me, Hannibal?”

 

“No.”

 

“Afraid that I will try to destroy us again?”

 

“No.”

 

“Your heart races.”

 

“I am frightened of myself, of how I feel. I’ve been afraid to touch you since, ” Hannibal trailed off with a sigh.

 

“You’ve touched me since the fall.”

 

“Clinically.”

 

“I suppose, Dr. Lecter.” Will gently teased.

 

He began to draw circles on Hannibal’s chest, curling his fingers in the soft hair. 

 

“Why are you afraid?” he asked.

 

“What happens when one gets everything one wants?”

 

Will had no answer for that.

 

“I’m frightened too. I’ve never had sex with a man. I don’t know if I want to have sex with a man, but I’ve been dreaming about it, about you. I wake up confused, and hard.”

 

“I know. I can smell you.”

 

“You what?”

 

Pushing himself upright, Will braced against Hannibal’s chest, and tried, unsuccessfully, to see the other’s face in the darkness. 

 

“God, Hannibal…” Will sighed. “Is that why you leave?”

 

He felt the shrug as Hannibal replied, “ I go on deck to clear my head.”

 

Will waited to see if Hannibal would continue, but heard only soft breaths in time with his own. He sat back slowly, sliding his palms along Hannibal’s chest. When he brushed a nipple, the other man stopped breathing completely. Will moved his hands down to Hannibal’s stomach, feeling tension in his muscles. They quivered as he carefully placed his left hand over the new scar tissue on the exit wound.

 

“Am I tickling you?” Will asked.

 

“No.” Hannibal exhaled.

 

Will moved on from the scar, dragging his knuckles down until he felt the waistband of the thin cotton pants Hannibal wore to bed. He slid one finger under, but froze, uncertain how he wished to proceed. Hannibal’s breath quickened. Worrying his lower lip, Will ran his hands through his own hair and released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

Hannibal sighed. Will quickly returned his right hand to Hannibal’s stomach, this time firmly on the scar. The left pressed briefly on Hannibal’s hip, before cupping his cock. It was hot, even through the fabric, and Will gave it a gentle squeeze. Hannibal groaned. Will took his time just feeling, the weight of it, the hardness, the slide of the thin fabric as he moved from base to tip. It wasn’t so different from his own, maybe a little thicker, and he gave a little twist before letting go. Will felt a stirring in his own groin, familiar from his dreams, but much more welcome this time. Drawing a deep breath he slipped his hand under Hannibal’s waistband. He took a firm hold of the head of his cock.

 

“Oh.” He breathed.

 

This was different. Will absorbed the new sensation of foreskin in his palm as he slid it over the head and back. Fascinated, he took the time to gently squeeze, to play, lost in his sense of touch in the blinding darkness. He felt his cock stir to life, and sighed in relief.

 

Hannibal made some sort of pained noise, which encouraged Will’s cock to fullness. Will released Hannibal’s and softly massaged his stomach instead. Hannibal was a bowstring, taut beneath gentle fingers. Will shifted to straddle Hannibal’s thighs, carefully supporting most of his own weight, and gently pressed their groins together. He leaned forward to rest his forearms on Hannibal’s chest, burying his face in the man’s throat. He felt the nervous swallow. Will dragged his lips across Hannibal’s Adam’s apple, up over his chin and pressed a very chaste kiss to tight lips. He could feel hitching breath against his face. Will moved to rest his cheek against Hannibal’s and found wetness there. Without a word, he placed a kiss on the bridge of Hannibal’s nose and dragged his lips down the other cheek, just to taste the saltiness there.

 

“Hannibal,” he whispered. “You can touch me.”

 

Will felt warm hands cover his own where they rested on Hannibal’s shoulders, and he responded with a slow thrust of hips to grind their cocks together. Hannibal gasped and Will took advantage of parted lips to really kiss him, to really taste him. Deepening the kiss, he found Hannibal’s mouth to be sweetly pliant beneath his own, and his hands had drifted along Will’s forearms to then grab his shoulders. Will pulled back to tease Hannibal’s lips with the barest brush of his own. They waited, panting in the dark. Will taunted with the tiniest of touches, tongue to Hannibal’s lips, coaxing, not quite licking, until Hannibal’s tongue brushed his. Will withdrew until a quick hand buried into the curls on the back of his head. Will laughed as Hannibal pulled him back down to finally take his own taste. It was hard, and desperate, and Will quickly matched the intensity. Hannibal’s other hand drifted up to cup Will’s ear, thumb rubbing the tender, new scar on his cheek. Will increased the pace of his thrusts, grinding down forcefully as Hannibal’s hips finally mirrored his own.

 

Hannibal’s hand tightened almost painfully in his hair. Will groaned into the hot mouth beneath his, and felt a hand grab at the back of his shirt. He was crushed against Hannibal’s hard chest, and felt, more than heard, the moan escape the other man. The bowstring snapped, all tension gone from under him, and Will felt the hot breaths against his face wane.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Will. I didn’t mean to,” Hannibal trailed off. “I wanted to…”

Will shushed him, fingers pressed to lips.

 

“Never apologize for an honest reaction. Touch me, Hannibal. Don’t make me keep asking. Just take me in your hand, feel me, squeeze me, whatever you wish. Please, Hannibal.”

 

The hand twisted in the back of his shirt drifted down, and took a firm hold of his ass. The one in his hair pulled him in for another kiss, and then slipped between their bodies. Gasping, Will broke the kiss as it cupped his aching cock hard. A few firm strokes and inquisitive fingers feeling for the fly of his boxers. Will groaned when a warm hand finally made contact, skin to skin. He was pulled free only to be trapped between the rough cotton of his own shirt and the warmth of Hannibal’s belly. He thrust a few quick strokes against that softness before fingers wrapped around his shaft. Will arched up just enough to give Hannibal room to work and turned his attention to sucking bruises to life along Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal’s firm touch pushed him over the edge all too soon. As Will crashed back to himself, gasping, he tasted blood.

 

“I’m sorry, Hannibal. I’ve…”

 

A sticky hand grabbed his chin, the thumb crushing his lips.

 

“No apologies, Will. Remember?”

 

Will wasn’t sure what the strangled noise he made was supposed to be, he just parted his lips and sucked Hannibal’s thumb clean. The taste of his own cum mixed with Hannibal’s blood had to be shared. Will didn’t think that he’d ever been so desperate to kiss someone in his life. Their lips met and Will lost track of time and place.

 

Will’s next coherent thought was of how strangely normal he felt, even with a man licking cum off his chin while possibly still bleeding. How had his life come to this?

 

“Hannibal, How badly did I bite you?”

 

Turning, Will made to reach over and turn on a light, but was stopped before he‘d moved more than an inch. Hannibal pulled him back in ‘til their foreheads touched.

 

“Barely a scratch, Will.” He whispered. “Such a small trickle, I’m surprised you could even taste it.”

 

“I think I should take a look.”

 

“I am fine, Will. The bleeding stopped. It’s a few hours ‘til morning. Let’s get some sleep. I promise we’ll take care of it then.”

 

“Alright. I’m too tired, and deliriously happy, to argue.”

 

Will sat up. He was cold, and sticky.

 

“I’ve made quite a mess of you.” He observed.

 

“I had already made a mess of me. Lay back down, Will.”

 

Will pulled his dirtied shirt over his head and gently wiped Hannibal’s chest clean. He balled it up and tossed it in the general direction of the bathroom. 

 

“You’re certain you don’t want to shower? Will asked.

 

“No. I don’t believe I will ever move again.”

 

Will chuckled, and pulling the blankets up over them both, he settled under Hannibal’s chin.

 

“You may regret that in the morning.”

 

“Perhaps,” Hannibal’s only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the events of Chapter One.

_Will stepped out onto his porch. The sky was dark, threatening rain at any moment. He padded over to a chair and took his seat, just as Winston plunked his head down into Will’s lap. He ran his fingers through the soft fur, as the rain started to pitter-patter on the roof. Soothed by the sound, Will closed his eyes._

 

When he next opened them, he was in bed. He was disoriented, trying to figure out how he’d gotten here, and where exactly, here was. There was a gentle sway to the world. The boat. He was on the boat. Sitting up, he saw light coming beneath a door, and could hear water running. Then it clicked, the shower in the adjacent bathroom. So Hannibal couldn’t resist after all. A quick fancy to join him came and went. The two of them could barely fit in the bathroom. The shower? Impossible.

 

A pale, grey light came through the open cabin door and Will guessed that it wasn’t quite sunrise. He curled back up under the covers. There was no way he was getting out of bed yet. His last thought as he drifted off was to wonder if Hannibal would return.

 

 

When he woke next, the sun was creeping down the stairs and poking into the room, and his bladder was very insistent that he should get his ass out of bed. Will sat up and noticed that he’d drifted onto Hannibal’s side. The other man must not have returned. He stepped out of bed and padded into the bathroom, yawning the whole way. Maybe he’d slept too much. He flicked on the light. It paid to see where you were pissing, especially on a boat. He finished, washed his hands and set to brushing his teeth.

 

As had become his habit, he poked at the scar inside his cheek. It was still a touch tender. He took a good look at it in the mirror. It was also still a very, dark pink. Maybe today would be the day that he stopped shaving to see how his beard came back in. Will quickly rinsed his mouth and leaned over to turn on the shower. He stopped when he noticed his undershirt and shorts hanging over the tub next to Hannibal’s pants. He chuckled at Hannibal’s fastidiousness and shook his head. He quickly hung them to the outside of the shower curtain, adjusted his water, and climbed in to clean up. It wasn’t until half way through soaping up that it hit him, at some point Hannibal had stripped him of his boxers, and he hadn’t woken up. He was less disturbed by the thought than he probably should’ve been.

 

 

Mostly dry, water was trickling down his bare back a little, and sporting nice, fresh boxers, Will stepped into their tiny galley on a quest for a nice, large cup of coffee. He found Hannibal, clad in pajama pants and a brand new dressing over the bite on his shoulder. He sat in his usual spot at their booth-style table, engrossed in a book, opposite a steaming mug.

 

“Is this for me?” Will inquired as he sat before it.

 

“Yes, it is.” Hannibal smiled up at him. “Good Morning, Will”

 

“Morning. This smells fantastic. It never ceases to amaze me what you can do with the crap we have left on board. We’re going to have to find a port soon.”

 

Hannibal hummed. Will assumed it was an agreement. Will curled up sideways on the short bench, feet up and left arm draped over the back. He sipped his drink, content to sit in silence and wait ‘til Hannibal finished his chapter. His silent contemplation of the gentle, swaying of the boat was interrupted by thoughts of last night, of what last night might mean, of what he wanted last night to mean, of how it would change things going forward. 

 

This new level of intimacy, his urges explored like a shy boy, hiding under cover of darkness, afraid to be seen. He needed to step out into the light. There were things he had to say, and things he had to hear, before this went any further. But now sitting quietly across from Hannibal, just like every other morning, he entertained the notion that perhaps it wouldn’t have to change everything.

 

Hannibal, sliding his book out of the way, pulled Will out of his quiet reverie. He quickly finished the last of his coffee, and put the mug off to the side next to the paperback.

 

“Are you ready for something to eat, Will? I believe there is still some porridge, and maybe some canned fruit that I could make work.”

 

Will could hear the grimace in that statement. He smiled, and took a deep breath.

 

“Actually, I…” Will hesitated. “May I speak with you first?”

 

“Always, Will.” Hannibal leaned toward him, arms across the table, elbows carefully clear, hands clasped. “So formal this morning. Is anything wrong?”

 

“No, I’m just nervous. It’s been weeks since we’ve spoken about anything other than injuries, and accommodations, and supplies, the immediate needs of our escape. I have been hiding…”

 

“We have been hiding.” Hannibal interjected.

 

“We have been hiding behind the practicalities of our day-to-day survival.”

 

“I am aware, but I am also strangely content to wait for things to transpire at their own pace.”

 

Will arched one eyebrow, incredulous.

 

“You? Hannibal Lecter?”

 

“I did nothing but wait for three years, Will. I’ve enjoyed our convalescence. I wouldn’t dream of doing anything to rock the boat.”

 

“Did you just?” Will chuckled. “Fine. I believe you. I just want to make sure you are comfortable with what happened last night.”

 

“If I had been uncomfortable with what happened, I assure you, Will, you would have known.”

 

“No, I mean, do you regret it?”

 

“Why would I regret it? My only wish is to share everything in this world with you. Are _you_ experiencing second thoughts?”

 

“No, Hannibal, I just wished to make sure I didn’t overstep my bounds.”

 

“Impossible. You and I have no boundaries, not any more. There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you, with you, to you... if you asked it of me. When we dragged ourselves from the Atlantic, we were reborn into a new life. You are the phoenix, rising from its ashes, burning hotter than the sun. There is nowhere that I would not follow.”

 

Will stared, dumbfounded. He was sure there was something he was supposed to say, was expected to say. Certain the answer was in Hannibal’s eyes, he couldn’t look away.

 

“Will?”

 

“Sorry, I… It’s just that we have been avoiding the topic of the night of the fall, or anything else of emotional significance, for these weeks, and then you drop that on me? If it is at all possible for you to speak without metaphor, or simile or poetry, I would prefer if we spoke plainly.”

 

“Of course, Will.”

 

“We’ve dealt each other so many blows, so many painful deceptions, manipulations, misunderstandings. I won’t have that stand between us any more. We have a clean slate, a chance to move forward and leave the past in the past. Everything that can happen, will happen, and this is where we find another way to be with each other.”

 

“You’ve no qualms about this at all?”

 

“Oh, Hannibal.” Will laughed. “I threw us off a cliff to avoid what I’d become, what we’d become together. At what point does one stop fighting the inevitable? I tried to cling to my tattered morality, but I just drifted further away. You are the only one who truly knows me, as I am the only one who knows you. What do we have without each other?”

 

“You do realize that our relationship is incredibly unhealthy?”

 

“Yes, doctor, but I honestly don’t give a damn. We are what we are.”

 

Will placed his hands over Hannibal’s where they rested on the table. There was one more thing he needed to ask.

 

“I asked Bedelia if you were in love with me, and she quoted Dante. I want to ask you.”

 

Will waited, clinging to Hannibal’s hands.

 

“Yes.” Came the breathless reply.

 

“She asked if I ached for you, but I didn’t answer.”

 

“Do you?”

 

A beat. No turning back.

 

“Yes.”

 

Hannibal brushed a quick kiss to Will’s knuckles and pressed their foreheads together. Will relaxed into it, and just listened to Hannibal breathe, listened to _them_ breathe. They were connected. With each inhale and exhale, a greater urge to be with Hannibal, or to be Hannibal. He wasn’t sure there was even a difference. Will ran his hands from Hannibal’s lips, down his throat to his chest, and pushed him back in his seat. Before a word of protest, Will crawled onto the table, sat right in front of him and fenced him in between his legs. Will gently took Hannibal’s chin and tilted his face up. Smiling, he leaned down and took a very slow kiss.

 

All the time in the world, nowhere to be outside this very moment, but still Hannibal kissed him like they had only one last chance. A force uncontrollable, until this moment beyond imagination, of hot, wet lips along his chin and down his throat. A hand in his hair, pulling his head back and sharply to the right, Hannibal sucked marks all down the side of his neck until he reached the place where neck met shoulder. Will hissed as teeth broke the skin and Hannibal pulled him down closer until he breathed in Will’s ear.

 

“Now we match, not exactly the same, but you reflect me.”

 

Will shivered uncontrollably. He buried his face in Hannibal’s hair, and blindly groped along Hannibal’s shoulders. When he found tape and gauze under his left palm, he pressed hard.

 

“Yes.” He agreed.

 

The fingers twisted in his hair released suddenly and, as Will straightened up, they trailed along his cheek, a strange sensation as they passed the fresh scar, and came to rest on Will’s lips. Will kissed them before they trailed down his chin, and with one last pointed look into Hannibal’s eyes, he tilted his head back. Arching forward, Will bared his throat, and a large hand closed gently around it. Hannibal’s mouth returned to the bite, which stung as he sucked. Will swallowed hard and the weight at his throat slid to the new scar on his chest. A talented thumb massaged circles into the tight muscles around the wound, and Will groaned. Cool air kissed at the bite, as Hannibal abandoned it to drag his lips down Will’s chest. Will gasped as wet heat slid across his nipple, and firm hands on his hips kept him from squirming when Hannibal began to kiss and lick the scar across his abdomen.

 

Will moved his hands gently into Hannibal’s soft hair, and held him close to his stomach, oddly aroused at the worship he was receiving. He’d never let anyone really touch it, not even Molly, begging off as embarrassed and traumatized. He realized now that it didn’t belong to her. Once Hannibal had tasted the entire length, he just pressed his cheek to Will’s belly, breathing hard against Will’s skin.

 

"Bedelia told me that it excited you to mark me. Is that true?"

Hannibal looked him straight in the eye.

"No," he said. "And, yes, but not in the way you think." 

 

With nothing more forthcoming, Will arched an eyebrow and waited. Hannibal sat back up.

"This," a firm palm pressed against his abdominal scar, "Was a punishment. It was anger, and hurt."

"You hurt me. I'll hurt you?" Will whispered.

 

"I suppose."

 

"Childish, Hannibal." Will smirked.

 

"Perhaps."

 

A bit of a twinkle in Hannibal's eye made Will smile.

 

"And this," a gentle brush of fingers across the line on his forehead, "This mark should never have been. You weren't meant to survive. It serves as reminder that sometimes we shouldn't get what we want."

 

Hannibal continued to run his thumb back and forth along it.

 

"These marks have significant meaning to me, but never a sexual one. I am not that type of sadist. However, now, seeing my marks on you, is _that_ exciting?"

 

Hannibal lounged back into the bench and gently pulled Will's foot into his lap. He rested it firmly against his crotch.

"Yes." Will replied.

 

“Yes.” Hannibal echoed.

 

Will ground his foot in slow circles against Hannibal’s hard cock with enough force to be more than a tease, but not enough to build up to any relief. Staring into eyes blown black, Will increased the pressure and slowly dragged his gaze down to Hannibal’s lips. He deliberately licked his own, and pulled the lower one between his teeth. Hannibal mirrored him exactly. Will smiled and recaptured Hannibal’s eyes. The other man canted his hips, but Will denied him any greater friction. He pulled his foot down to the bench, just out of reach.

 

Hannibal snarled, but Will merely cocked a brow and grabbed him by the back of his head. Hannibal panted but didn’t resist as Will pulled him up for a kiss. He slid his leg hard into Hannibal’s groin and planted his knee in his chest. Hannibal gasped, and Will took advantage of parted lips, as deep and as hot and as messy as he could ever imagine. Hannibal began to grind on him, rutting against his leg like an animal. Will pulled at his hair, but Hannibal wouldn’t be stopped. Sharp teeth pinched Will’s lower lip and Hannibal broke the kiss. He tensed up and went suddenly slack, resting his head against Will’s thigh.

 

“Shit.” Hannibal groaned.

 

“Shit, Dr. Lecter?”

 

Hannibal just smiled up at him, gently moving Will’s leg out to frame himself once again.

 

“Ideally, Will,” he slouched back against the bench. “One of these days, I will not ejaculate in my pants.”

 

“Well, Hannibal, if it would make you feel better, I could come in my pants?”

 

“No, Will. I’d much rather you did in my mouth.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Shit, Mr. Graham?”

 

“No, I mean, um…”

 

“Unless that makes you uncomfortable.” Hannibal quickly backpedaled.

 

“No, no, I just never…”

 

“You never?”

 

“I never imagined…”

 

“Really?” Hannibal asked as he slid his hands up Will’s thighs. “You’ve never imagined this?”

 

“I never imagined it would actually happen.”

 

Hannibal slowly pulled his hands back to rest on Will’s knees. He wore a smile unlike any Will had ever seen. Will couldn’t resist briefly cupping that face in his hands, or tracing those cheekbones with his thumbs. Hannibal took Will’s hands, kissed the pad of each thumb, and carefully placed them palm down on the table at Will’s sides.

 

Hannibal pushed Will’s legs further apart and tickled kisses up the inside of one thigh. Will jerked back.

 

“Sorry, Hannibal.”

 

“Well then, a little bit harder, I guess.”

 

Hannibal placed small, open-mouthed kisses along the other thigh. Will trembled as Hannibal made his way closer. Running out of exposed skin, Hannibal buried his face in the crotch of Will’s boxers. A sharp inhale startled him.

 

“Shit!”

 

Will couldn’t handle the eyes that looked up to him. He giggled.

 

“What?”

 

Hannibal arched one brow. Will arched one back.

 

“I didn’t say stop.”

 

A hot, wet mouth began working at the base of his cock, soaking through the thin material of his shorts. Will groaned as the sensation spread, down to his balls and back up, all along his shaft. Will squirmed, pressing up against Hannibal’s face. Hands quickly forced him back down to the table. Will received another look from between his legs. Will couldn’t hide his smirk. This got him a put-upon sigh.

 

A quick hand fished Will’s cock out through his fly. He was so hard. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could take. There was a warm cheek pressed to his shaft, and nimble fingers lightly stroking. There were gentle kisses, and teasing flicks of the tongue. Will choked on his breath when one pass laved him from root to tip. A delighted huff teased the head when Hannibal paused to appreciate the result of his hard work. Will had no chance to catch his breath, when Hannibal sucked him right back into his throat.

 

“Fuck, Hannibal!”

 

Hannibal hummed his agreement, and Will lost it with a cry. Panting harshly, Will slowly opened back up to the outside world. Gentle, soothing hands were massaging along the outside of his thighs when he finally opened his eyes. Hannibal had tucked him nicely back into his shorts, and was looking up at him with love in his eyes. Will curled down to lightly kiss Hannibal’s forehead, each of those eyes and the tip of his nose, before pouring his love into one last kiss to those lips.

 

“Should I make us breakfast?” Will asked. “While you go rinse yet another pair of pants?”

 

An indignant look flashed across Hannibal’s face. Pushing Will’s leg away, he climbed from the booth and swung Will around to face him as he stood at the end of the table. Will scooted right to the edge and pulled Hannibal’s forehead against his.

 

“I really shouldn’t tease.” Burying his face into Hannibal’s ear, he whispered, “I love it when you fall apart.”

 

“You know, Will…” Hannibal pulled back enough to look him in the eye. “I was in prison for three years. No conjugal visits, constant video surveillance…”

 

“Oh,” Will feigned disappointment. “So it wasn’t me then.”

 

“It will always be you.”

 

One last deep kiss before parting, and Hannibal stepped out of reach.

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am increasingly uncomfortable and, I believe, you have breakfast to make.”

 

Will smiled as Hannibal walked from the room and, hopping down from the table, he set to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> There is a brief mention of a theoretical dubious consent scenario in this chapter. There is no dubcon. (That's why I didn't tag for it.) I just want to make sure everyone's aware. I don't want to trigger anyone.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again to Weconqueratdawn for help, specifically with a hurdle in this chapter, and generally as a sounding board and inspiration. Without her, this fic literally would never have happened. *hugs*

Will woke, no longer nauseous, and pleasantly warm instead of overheated. All in all, a thousand times better than when he’d lied down. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but it couldn’t have been too long since Hannibal would have collected him for dinner. There’s no way he’d allow Will to sleep through two meals. He really should climb out of bed and see if Hannibal needed his help with anything. It wasn’t fair that he’d had to stow all the supplies they picked up this morning. It didn’t matter that Hannibal had watered him, and sent him to bed, with the promise that he had everything under control. Next time they went ashore, he had better wear a hat. He didn’t think he’d ever had heatstroke before.

Will stretched, yawning, and quickly discovered the source of the pleasant warmth at his back. Hannibal was curled up beside him. Will carefully turned over, not wishing to disturb such a peaceful sight. He looked so soft in sleep, Will couldn’t resist brushing knuckles across his cheek then gently running those fingers through Hannibal’s hair. Will curled in until their foreheads just barely touched. He could feel Hannibal’s steady breath on his face. He gingerly traced a path down Hannibal’s neck to the shoulder, across the bite he’d left last week, and along the length of his arm where it rested between their chests. Will took Hannibal’s hand and brought it up for a kiss. He then tucked it under his chin where he could feel its warmth against his throat. Will placed his hand on Hannibal’s side and closed his eyes. He stroked absentmindedly along Hannibal’s ribs, settling into a calming rhythm, back and forth in time with his breath. Just as Will felt himself drifting off again, he opened his eyes to find Hannibal studying him.

“Hello, Will.”

Hannibal cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together oh so softly. Will took a quick taste before pulling back.

"Have you been awake this whole time?"

"Yes."

"You ass. Why didn't you say something?"

"I was enjoying it immensely, and I feared you would stop if you knew. I was curious what you were going to do."

"A tiger can't change its stripes, right?" Will smirked. "What were you expecting? Or is it what you were hoping?"

“I expect nothing. You continually defy my expectations. I find I am unable to predict your actions. I simply wait, with great interest, to see what you are going to do. There is little in human behaviour that surprises me any more, but you? You’ve always managed to surprise me.”

“Then,” Will interjected. “It was something hoped for.”

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking. Just continued intimacy, increased closeness. I wanted you to curl into my chest and stay for a while.”

“You were hoping to cuddle?”

“Yes.”

“Not have sex?”

“Not when you obviously believed that I was sleeping. I would never hope for something that’s not in your nature to give. You value autonomy. Your personal history precludes taking advantage of an unconscious person in that manner. It never even crossed my mind that you might move toward sexual contact.”

Will froze, a complete gut check. He swallowed.

“I…”

“Will?”

“Yes. Sorry, Hannibal. If you want to cuddle, we’ll cuddle. You really need to ask for things you want, not just wait for whatever I give you. This power imbalance is actually starting to creep me out. I don’t want you growing to resent me.”

Will curled against Hannibal, burying his face in his chest. Arms closed around him, hugging him tight. Hannibal kissed the top of his head.

“I trust you’re feeling rejuvenated after your nap?”

“I’m feeling a lot better, thanks. What time is it?”

“Shortly after one.”

“I didn’t sleep very long, then. Did you eat after I went to lie down? Or did you just crawl right in here?”

“I ate. There is salad for you whenever you’re ready. I came in, with a cold compress, to check your temperature. You still felt warm, so I sat with you to wipe your brow. Eventually I curled up behind you and just lay there listening to you breathe.”

“I can’t decide if that’s sweet or creepy, but I guess it doesn’t matter. I am glad you decided to join me. We probably should climb out of bed at some point though.”

“I see absolutely no reason why we have to move any time soon.”

Will’s stomach growled, and he laughed out loud.

“You were saying?”

“I suppose we should get you something to eat.”

Will nuzzled Hannibal’s chest.

“But we just got comfortable.”

“Up, up, up.” Hannibal ordered. “Let’s get something in you.”

“Really?” Will arched a brow and smirked. “What do you want to put in me?”

Hannibal rolled over and gracefully stepped out of bed, all in one smooth motion. He reached over to give Will a hand up.

“Well, you must be feeling better if you’re reaching for innuendo.”

“Come on now.” Will scoffed. “That was hardly a reach! You walked right into it.”

Will took the proffered hand and was deftly hauled up into Hannibal’s personal space. He used his free hand to brace himself against the other man’s chest, as Hannibal curled in to whisper right in his ear,

“There are many things I’d like to put in you, Will.”

Will froze, and just like that, he was hard.

He stopped breathing completely as Hannibal lightly tongued the shell of his ear. Hannibal pulled back a few inches and rested his free palm against Will’s cheek. Will closed his eyes, waiting to see where Hannibal took this next. A swift pat-pat startled him into opening his eyes.

“But not right now.” Hannibal clarified and he turned away. “I was thinking I’d go for a swim after lunch, and now that you’re feeling much improved, perhaps you’ll join me after you’ve eaten?”

Will just stared at Hannibal’s back as he rummaged through a drawer for a swimsuit. Will stared as Hannibal dropped his pants and climbed into the swimsuit. He continued his staring as Hannibal folded his pants and carefully put them away. Hannibal had started talking, but Will was unable to get his mind back on track. He was stuck on differing images of Hannibal inside him, of what Hannibal would want to do, of what Will was comfortable with him doing, of what Hannibal could even conceive of doing. Will was so aroused, and so unsure of what exactly he wanted.

“Will? Will, are you alright?”

Will looked down at the hand resting on his shoulder, and then back at the concerned face in front of his.

“Yeah, Hannibal, I’m okay. I just got a little distracted.” Will ran a hand through his hair and continued, “I think I’m still a touch light-headed from earlier. I just need some water and a bite to eat. I’ll be fine. You head topside. I’ll join you shortly.”

Will smiled and Hannibal visibly relaxed, pecked a quick kiss to Will’s forehead and left the cabin with only one quick glance over the shoulder.

 

 

 

Will floated, eyes closed, just feeling the ocean cradle him. The water in this inlet was probably perfect for swimming. He was glad they’d found it, and maybe more glad that Hannibal had suggested they return, drop anchor and spend a few days. This quiet feeling of them being completely alone in the world was surprisingly comforting. Just listening to Hannibal stroke through the water, the occasional gull’s cry, and the sound of his own pulse in his ears. Will wondered if they could spend the rest of their days like this. As Hannibal approached on what was probably his tenth, or maybe twelfth, lap of the boat, Will reached over to stop his progress.

“I’m climbing back aboard. Are you going to continue circling like a shark?”

“I will join you. I am certainly not in the shape to which I was accustomed.”

Will could feel his frustration.

“Take it easy on yourself.” He reassured. “You were shot and fell off a cliff not too long ago.”

“Fell?” Hannibal cocked a brow.

“Fine, you were dragged off.” Will smiled. “Are you going to hold that against me forever?”

“No.” Hannibal pressed up against him. “But I have something I’d like to hold against you.”

“Really, Hannibal?” Will tried to maintain his composure. He failed. Laughing, he added, “That was the worst. Come on. Let’s climb aboard.”

A few quick strokes and he was at the ladder. He pulled himself up first, which proved to be a mistake as he quickly felt a sharp pinch to his left butt cheek. He whipped around to face the man below.

“Did you just bite my ass?”

“What? You can’t blame a shark for being a shark.”

Will shook his head and gave Hannibal a hand up.

“You’re crazy. You know that right?”

“Only insofar as I wanted the law to believe. Did you read my last piece for ‘The Northern Medical Journal of Psychiatry’? It was a very compelling defense of my sanity.”

“Sorry, Hannibal.” Will walked over and scooped up a towel. He began to work on his hair. “I was busy trying to catch a killer.”

“Pity. I will have to acquire a copy then.”

Will handed the towel over to the other man, who quickly wiped his face and handed it back. Will hung it over a railing to dry, while Hannibal made his way over to the cooler.

“Would you like something to drink, Will?”

“Una cerveza por favor.”

“You speak Spanish?”

“I know how to ask for a beer in Spanish. You know, the important things.”

Hannibal gave him one, along with a look Will couldn’t quite decipher. Loving exasperation? Will smiled, raised the bottle in cheers, and finished almost half in one slow pull. He could feel Hannibal watching every exaggerated swallow, but when he lowered the bottle and made eye contact, the man just shook his head at him. Hannibal took a quick sip of his own, turned away and walked over to the blanket that he’d spread on deck earlier. Will enjoyed the view as Hannibal bent over to place his beer next to it. The man straightened up with a small groan, shrugging his shoulders.

“My back aches. I am really out of practice.” He sighed, stretching his arms above his head. “I feel very old.”

Will placed his beer on the top of the cooler as he passed by, and pressed up against Hannibal’s back. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s chest and pressed a soft kiss to one shoulder.

“You’re not old. You’re beautiful. Lie face down, and I’ll give you a massage.”

Hannibal twisted in his arms, and caressed his face. They locked eyes for a moment and Hannibal kissed him. Will forgot what he was supposed to be doing, until Hannibal broke the kiss and prostrated himself before him.

Will quickly straddled Hannibal. Seated on the other man’s ass, he leaned forward to really work the shoulders. He kneaded across the entire expanse of delicious skin, all the way down until he reached the faded brand. Though Hannibal would never say anything, Will knew it rankled. He placed a few kisses there and set to working the tight skin, massaging in gentle, soothing circles. Hannibal groaned. Will traveled downward, loosening all the knots in Hannibal’s lower back.

“Lower.” Hannibal sighed.

“If I get much lower, Dr. Lecter, this becomes less therapeutic, and… something else entirely.”

“I am aware, Will. You may continue as you wish.”

Will scooted backward to sit across Hannibal’s thighs. Even after sharing handjobs and blowjobs, this was crossing a different line. He placed one hand carefully against the fabric of the swimsuit. He felt the softness of it, the slickness of the still damp cloth. He massaged the firm muscle beneath, moving in small circles, and mimicked the action with his other hand, on the other cheek. Hannibal shifted beneath him, and Will released the breath he hadn’t even realized he’s been holding. He climbed off and coaxed Hannibal to lift his hips, so he could make quick work of removing the suit. He now had Hannibal fully exposed to the afternoon sun, where he shone. Will ran a hand down one cheek and teased along the top of his thigh. Hannibal shivered. Will dragged a finger, just barely touching, along the crack of his ass. Hannibal squirmed. Will placed his hand at the small of his back and leaned into Hannibal’s ear.

“I could do anything to you right now, couldn’t I? Whatever I wanted?” He whispered.

Hannibal groaned, but managed a nod.

“I want you,” Will gently rolled him over to look him in the eye. “To tell me what you want.”

Hannibal pulled him into a hard kiss, rubbing his cock against Will’s hip. Will groaned into Hannibal’s mouth, and reached between them to take Hannibal in hand. A few quick strokes, and Hannibal pulled Will’s hair and broke the kiss.

“Stop!” He barked.

Will stilled his hand, but refused to let go. Panting, he stared Hannibal square in the eye.

“Yes, Hannibal?”

“I want...”

“Yes?” Will interrupted with a hard squeeze.

“I want you to go down to the galley. There’s a package on the counter, next to the fridge, and I want you to bring it to me.”

“See, Hannibal.” Will released his cock with one last stroke. “It’s not so hard to tell me what you want, is it?”

The hand in Will’s hair relaxed, and Will took one last kiss before standing. Without breaking eye contact, Will slowly removed his own swimsuit, before turning and walking away. Hannibal’s eyes burned along his back.

 

Will found the small bag easily, and wasted no time returning to the deck, where he discovered Hannibal stretched out in the sun. His eyes were closed and he could almost be sleeping, if it weren’t for the hand lazily stroking his cock. Will stopped dead, transfixed. His own cock ached at the sight. Will restrained a sudden urge to crawl over and wrap his lips around him. He felt weak in the face of his wants, his needs. The more he saw, and tasted, and smelled, and touched of Hannibal, the more he wanted. It was impossible to satisfy these urges and he wasn’t sure he even wanted to, but he would enjoy trying. He smiled as he stood in the sun, and just watched the beautiful man before him.

“Will?”

He started at the sound. Hannibal smiled.

“Were you coming to join me?” Hannibal continued. “Or were you planning on standing there all afternoon?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked quite content, and I was enjoying the view.”

“Do you want to watch me?”

“God, yes. “ Will hissed. “But not today. I’d rather join you right now.”

“Come on then.”

Hannibal patted the blanket beside him. Will quickly closed the distance between them and sat, presenting the bag in his hand.

“You wanted this?”

“Yes. Thank you, Will. Did you look inside?”

“No.”

“Please do.”

Will reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube, expected, and a box of condoms, not so expected.

“Protection, Hannibal? Are you worried about me, or about you?”

“Neither really, but you may recall we both had a large bodily fluid exposure recently, and now we are to engage in a much higher risk activity. I figured it wise, in the event that one of us was infected, until I can arrange our second HIV test.”

“Alright, I can’t argue with that logic, doctor. Are you always going to take care of me?”

“For as long as you will allow.”

Hannibal stretched up for a kiss, and Will met him halfway. They took the time to explore each other’s mouths. Will tasted Hannibal, every time, like it was the first. No point in rushing, neither of them was going anywhere. Hannibal pulled Will on top of him, and Will took the opportunity to stretch out and press as much naked skin together as was possible. Hannibal was hot, like he’d absorbed the sun into his skin, and Will was determined to steal as much of that warmth as he could. His aching cock flush with Hannibal’s own, and firmly trapped between them, urged him to move things along. Will broke the kiss, panting softly. He could feel Hannibal’s breath against his face. He smiled, and gently shook the almost forgotten box in his hand.

“Are these for me today, or you?”

“You.” Hannibal stole another quick kiss. “I figured the more familiar role would be best, for now. Especially, this being your first time.”

“Okay. How do you want to do this?”

“How do you want me?”

“Christ, Hannibal.” Will writhed against him. “You can’t just say shit like that!”

“Why not?” Hannibal arched back. “I enjoy the response. Now, tell me how you want me.”

“Like this, god, just like this, face-to-face.” Will ground out. “I want to see you when I fuck you.”

Hannibal grabbed his ass like he owned it and, growling, he claimed Will’s mouth as well. Will moaned into the kiss, as Hannibal continued squeezing his ass and grinding them together. Will was rapidly losing control. He bit Hannibal’s lower lip. The other man gasped and froze.

“Stop, Hannibal.” Will croaked. “This is about to be over before it starts. Shit. Get your fantastic hands off of my ass for a moment.”

Will sat up, sweat rolled down his back, and he focused on it, trying to slow his breathing. He needed a distraction. Will turned to the box, slightly squashed, in his hand. He popped it open, took a condom out, and tossed the box to the deck. Will was so hard he was almost scared to touch himself. He rolled it on, and took one last deep breath. Only then did he look down at Hannibal. The man was also struggling to catch his breath, a flush spreading all down his chest. The light pink tinge drew Will’s eye down to where Hannibal’s cock lay, leaking onto the man’s belly.

“Fuck. You’re going to lose it too.”

“Perhaps.” Hannibal smiled, took Will’s hand, kissed the palm, and placed the lube in it. “I trust you basically know what to do?”

“I’ve done some reading, but I’m going to need you to let me know if I’m getting something wrong.”

“Use lots of lubrication, and go slowly. I want you to be comfortable.”

“Me?” Will laughed. “I’m not the one about to get fucked in the ass.”

“Crude, Will.” Hannibal teased, running a thumb across Will’s lips. “I wager you can find a better use for such a filthy mouth.”

Will captured Hannibal’s gaze with a smirk, and maneuvered between the man’s legs. He slid back, stretching out in such a way as to bring himself level to Hannibal’s groin, without once breaking eye contact. Hannibal had propped himself up, on his elbows, to maintain a clear view, and Will prepared himself to perform.

He lapped softly at the drop of pre-cum that had dribbled to Hannibal’s belly, still excited by Hannibal’s slightly sweeter taste, and kissed the partially exposed head of his cock. Will slid back the foreskin to lick up the rest, and took Hannibal into his mouth. He was nowhere near swallowing the whole thing, but when he looked up Hannibal’s face, he saw that it didn’t really matter. Hannibal was worrying his bottom lip, mesmerized. Will squeezed the shaft in his hand, twisting, almost milking him. He pulled off slowly, taking one last taste, and let Hannibal go. He looked straight into Hannibal’s eyes and, with great exaggeration, licked his lips, just to watch every minute expression cross the man’s face. Hannibal groaned and Will tore his eyes away to focus on the small bottle in his hand. 

Will squeezed a generous amount of lube into the palm of his left hand, dropped the bottle by his side, and used his free hand to move Hannibal’s left leg out for better access. His slid his fingers from the inside of Hannibal’s knee, slowly up the inner thigh, until he was maybe an inch from Hannibal’s entrance, where he froze. His confidence fled, for a moment, until he realized Hannibal was shaking in anticipation. He looked to the other man. Hannibal was panting, mouth slightly agape, just waiting for Will to do something, anything. Will just grazed his fingertips across the tight hole. Hannibal gasped. Will stroked along his perineum on his way to cupping Hannibal’s balls. He broke eye contact to tease them with his mouth, and scooped up some lube, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it. He carefully pressed slick fingers against hot skin, searching for his target. When he hit it, Hannibal moaned. Encouraged, Will slid one finger in past the tight ring, and found it almost impossibly snug. He couldn’t even imagine getting his cock in here. He moved it slowly, nervously, stretching so, so gently in all directions. Hannibal sighed, and relaxed a touch. Will withdrew the finger, scooped more lube from his other palm, and carefully pressed two fingers into Hannibal’s tight heat. This was getting better, softer, more flexible, so he scissored his fingers and slowly twisted. An almost imperceptible moan escaped Hannibal, and Will hummed a delighted laugh around Hannibal’s sac.

A sudden fist in his hair startled him into releasing his prize. Will’s fingers stilled, and he looked up at Hannibal. The man had collapsed back, panting, with his free hand twisted in the blanket at his side. Will didn’t think that Hannibal was really aware of the grip he had on Will’s head. Will returned his attention to the last of the lube in his hand, and wiped it onto the other, which was now a slippery mess. He smiled as he prepared to slip three fingers in. He slowly pressed in as far as he could and stopped. He couldn’t see Hannibal’s face for a reaction, but the man practically vibrated. Will took hold of his cock again. Hannibal was leaking, again. Will spread the fluid across his lips, and then began licking, and sucking. He made sure spit ran down the shaft. He would show Hannibal a filthy mouth.

Once he’d settled to a rhythm, Will turned his attention to finding Hannibal’s prostate. He curled his fingers. Hannibal moaned. Will repeated the motion. Hannibal bucked his hips. Will continued his gentle stroke inside. He was certain that it would only be moments before Hannibal was fucking his face. The slight shiver of fear at the thought of choking on Hannibal’s cock, only made Will harder. He moaned, drowning out the sounds Hannibal made. Fingers pulled his hair.

“That’s enough, Will.”

He ignored the choked voice.

"Stop, Will!"

He didn't. Hannibal yanked him away from his cock. Will froze and saliva trickled down his chin. He was transfixed by the look in Hannibal's eyes. It was something akin to, what Will imagined was, the last thing some people had ever seen on this earth.

"Yes, Hannibal?" Will dramatically lifted a brow, his mouth quirked in one corner. He very slowly raised his free hand and deliberately wiped his chin.

"You are supposed to be getting me ready, not getting me off." Hannibal growled, then sighed and released his curls.

"Sorry, Hannibal, I was," He flicked his eyes down to the cock just inches from his face, then back to Hannibal's stare. "Distracted."

"Now, Will."

Will ignored him. He continued to slowly curl, and spread, the three fingers he had buried deep in Hannibal. Suddenly the soft hand resting in his hair, pulled his curls taught and hauled him up. The next thing Will knew, he was on his back with Hannibal sitting across his belly. The man was wet. Something tightened in Will’s groin, and he huffed a laugh.

"Maybe that _is_ enough lube. Well, a man can't be _too_ careful."

"Yes," Hannibal smiled at him. "Yes, he really can."

Hannibal leaned in. The hand fisted in Will’s curls, grabbed the back of his neck and brought Will up to meet him. They kissed and Will braced himself on his elbows to try for some leverage, but Hannibal quickly pulled away. Hannibal slid back to sit his hot, wet ass on Will's crotch. Will groaned. His trapped cock ached as Hannibal ground against it. Will couldn't breathe as Hannibal positioned himself to take him. Hannibal hovered a moment. Will focused on the feel of a firm hand on his shaft, bracing him, and the hungry look on Hannibal's face.

Hannibal’s nose crinkled, almost a wince, as Will felt his cock head slip past the ring of muscle and slide into tightness and heat. A soft moan escaped his lips. Resisting the urge to thrust up, Will waited until Hannibal fully engulfed him, watching pleasure surpass awe across the other man’s face. Hannibal’s eyelids fluttered shut when he finally came to rest with a sigh. They hung suspended in the moment, as Will was afraid to break whatever spell Hannibal had fallen under, until the other man pressed a hand against Will’s chest, forcing him flat.

Hannibal leaned forward and kissed Will, licking along his lips and into his mouth. Will could taste him, feel his leaking cock trapped between them, feel the heat deep inside him, and was lost to a shared lust, a love, a devotion, an indescribable _something_. Hannibal rocked forward and Will slid out a fraction. He grabbed Hannibal and shoved him back down.

“Stop, Hannibal. Don’t move. I just want to feel you. I need to feel you all around me. Just for another moment, for a lifetime, please.”

Hannibal melted around him, and Will released the crushing grip on his hips.

“I want you to spill between us.” He continued. “I want to feel you between us. I want to feel you from the inside.”

Will shoved his hand down to grab Hannibal’s cock. This wouldn’t take long. His hand was still slick and Hannibal so very close. They stared into each other’s eyes for the first few strokes, but Hannibal’s quickly closed. His face clenched in a snarl.

“God, Will. Don’t stop.” Hannibal choked out into Will’s ear. “Don’t…”

Will could feel every hot breath against his neck. He squeezed harder, stroked faster. He could feel every inch of Hannibal tighten up around him. Will quickly lost track of where he ended and Hannibal began.

“Come on, Hannibal.” He ground out. “Now, Hannibal!”

Will felt the man’s entire body shudder, the heat spill between their bellies, and everything relax. Will had never felt so connected to another human being. He could feel Hannibal’s heart slow, could hear his breathing even out.

“Oh,” Will gasped, as Hannibal shifted.

“Will, you’re still…”

“Shhhh..” Will placed a finger over Hannibal’s lips. “That was amazing.”

Hannibal kissed the tip of Will’s finger and gently pulled it away from his mouth.

“Will, I can’t handle you in me much longer. You need to move.”

With that plea, Will came back to himself. Hannibal was propped above him, a hand to either side of Will’s head. The man smiled.

”I thought you said something earlier about fucking me?”

“Fucking shit, Hannibal…” Will growled.

He took a firm hold on Hannibal’s hips and forcefully rolled them over, so he’d be on top between the man’s legs. Hannibal made a strangled sound, and arched his back. Will grabbed onto chest hair and forced him back down.

“How can you say things like that?” Will hissed. “Do you have any idea what it does to me?”

“I do now.” Hannibal laughed delighted. “Fuck me, Will. Hard!”

Will’s cock throbbed at the order. He was surprised he hadn’t come from that voice alone. He pulled out slightly and slammed back in. Hannibal grunted and grabbed hold of Will’s shoulders.

“Again.”

Will didn’t waste any more time. He thrust home again and again. There was no real rhythm. Will just focused on getting as deep in Hannibal, as fast as he could. Will stared deep into Hannibal’s eyes. He saw laughter there, and hunger. Will realized that he was smiling too, as they gasped in time. Will could feel sweat down his back, watched as it dripped from his shoulders onto Hannibal. He could feel everything tighten deep inside.

“Oh, god, Hannibal, here it comes.”

He felt Hannibal’s legs wrap around him, and Hannibal’s nails dig into his shoulder.

“Come on, Will.”

“Nnnng.. Hannibal.”

“Now, Will!”

Will blanked for a moment, as his orgasm struck. He couldn’t process everything, anything. Ecstasy seemed to pool in his gut as he came back around. He had fallen onto Hannibal, or Hannibal had crushed him to his chest, or maybe both. Will would never know for sure. They both lay limp. Hannibal was heaving beneath him, panting in his ear. Will stole a quick kiss and carefully pulled out. Hannibal winced slightly.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, just over stimulated. Don’t worry, Will.”

Will removed the condom, knotted it and set it aside. He leaned back over Hannibal, pulled his face to his and kissed him.

“You’re certain?”

“Relax, Will.” Hannibal kissed him back, taking a really good taste. “You worry too much.”

Will softened into the kiss. It was lazy, and sloppy, and perfect for a sunny afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone who read this! I appreciate the support.
> 
> All the hugs for everyone who left kudos, comments and who bookmarked. I don't know if you understand how great that makes me feel. :)


End file.
